Halloween Hearts
by Maeheart
Summary: When the Teen Titans get an invite to a Halloween party what will happen between the perfect couples?
1. Invite

This story begins on the 1st October 30 days before Halloween. Today was the day our beloved Teen Titans got a special invite.

"Yo, guys look at this!" Beast Boy just walked into the lounge (where the big TV and kitchen are).

"Oh let me guess…the new unmissable 'Ninja knights 4'?" Raven looked up from her book.

"Nooo, but I really should check up on that order. Thanks Rae".

"BB I wouldn't call her that if I were you" Cyborg said looking over at an angry Raven.

Actually I don't wanna think at being you!"

"Friend Beast Boy what is that piece of paper in your hand?"

"What!. Oh it's an invite to a Halloween party"

"Oooo. May I look?" Starfire asked hovering over to Beast Boy.

"Boo-Yah. Par-tay time"

"GASP. It is also a dress up party as well, oh how glorious!" cheered Starfire

"I'm not going" said Raven flatly.

"Ah come on Raven. You could go as a witch you cast spells n'all" Beast Boy pleaded as he wanted Raven to go most of all.

"Yeah! We could go as characters we're sorta like"

"Great idea Cy. I'll go as a vampire seeing as I already have the fangs" said Beast Boy pointing to his teeth.

"I'll go as Frankenstein as I'm tall and _very_ muscular" Cyborg said flexing an arm.

"But friend Cyborg _Frank-in-sty _is green you are-"

"He'll use face paints Star and paint his face green" interrupted Raven

"Oh may I use the face of paints on my face for the party" pleaded Starfire.

"Yeah we all can!"

"We all can what?"

"ROBIN!"

Starfire ran over to Robin and gave him one of her painful hugs.

"You are awake from the Land of Nod are you not?"

"Yeah Star I'm awake"

Robin loved it when Starfire gave him hugs, even if they did leave him with a few bruises but he thought of them as pre-relationship hickies He didn't know if Starfire liked him the way he liked her. Everyone knew he loved her, do anything for her, lie for her even die for her (he has saved her a few times you've got to admit it). Everyone knew except her. He didn't think Starfire loved him. Little did he know she loved him like Gurndlekorr loves a bowl of Krfton from the planet Bork.

"There's a Halloween party and…we're invited!" shrieked Cyborg

"Urm were is this party anyway?" asked Raven

"Somewhere in Jump City I guess"

"Oh how smart of you Beast Boy"

Robin snatched the invite out of Beast Boy's hand. "Gimme that".

-Silence-

"It's at a hall near the movie theatre. Starts at 7:00 ends at 1:00. Wow. That's a long party".

"Not really. Not when you're dancing the night away with a lurrrvely lady" Cyborg said to Robin jerking hi head towards Starfire.

"This lovely lady you speak of she is Bumblebee yes?"

"HA HA. Nice one Star ha ha. So Cy is it Bumblebee?" Beast Boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cyborg lowered his head. "I wasn't talking about me. But yeah if I was talking about me it would be Bumblebee".

"Oh friend Cyborg you must call her at once and tell her how you feel and invite her to the party"

Starfire hugged Cyborg whilst telling (more like ordering) him to call Bee. As this was happening Robin studied Starfire. She was tall but not as tall as him, he had a big growth spurt over the past month so he looked much older now. Her hair went down to her waist and was a bright crimson colour that glistened in the sun. Her skin was tanned and it somehow made her glow. Her body was gracefully curved and even though Robin hated thinking about it, she also had a nice arse (**Author: arse ass whatever I'm English**) butRobin's favourite thing about though was her 10,000 watt smile and her naïve personality.

**Robin's mind**

"Maybe I should ask her to the party it would be a great time to tell her how I feel. _NO! I can't do that it's totally against superhero law._ **What superhero law, there is no superhero law Bruce (Batman) just made it up.**_ Yes but for a reason I could get her hurt or killed._** No no no no no, the worst that could happen is she turns you down."**

Robin was so caught up in his own thoughts that he forgot the rest of the Titans were with him.

"That would be bad"

"What could?"

"Robin…yo Robin"

**-Silence-**

"Hey Bird Boy!"

"Huh. What. Oh nothing. Just thinking aloud"

"I should hope so to!" Everyone was shocked at Starfire's outburst. They all turned and looked at her with puzzled faces.

"What I meant to say was that admitting you love someone is not a bad thing. In fact I have been thinking about doing it myself. Which gives me an idea. Do you think I should invite Titans East to this Halloween party?"

They all nodded still shocked by her outburst. "Glorious I shall call them now"

Starfire flew out of the lounge to call Titans East and invite them.

"Erm who is she gunna to admit her love for?"

"And why did it give her the idea of inviting Titans East?" They all went into deep thought until a name popped into Robin's head.

"Speedy!"


	2. TV Talk

Hi sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner blame homework stupid idea. Well I've also wrote the 3rd chapter so I'm kinda ahead. I also put up a poem today check it out sometime its called 'Single way'.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Pozest-Illusion- You were my first ever reviewer and I would suggest you do your homework first though.

Love Angel Monkey- That line is my favourite too, I was hoping someone would notice thanks.

Cozyintherocket – I've tried my best at putting in more commas, but knowing me I've probs put in to many.

StarfireAngel55 – I afraid Starfire's outfit won't be a Playboy bunny costume. Sorry I didn't e-mail you back but there was no e-mail link on your profile soz.

Also thanks for e-mailing loaned and CatGirl R and S Fan

Toodles Punky Starfire

Starfire flew to the Phone Room (A/N: I just made it up its got the same screen as in the T.V room) to call Titans East. She pressed the various buttons and selected 'Titans East'. The black screen suddenly changed into the face of Aqualad.

"Hey Starfire"

"Hello A…A…"

"Aqualad?"

"Yes! Hello friend Aqualad"

Starfire didn't have a crush on Aqualad but she still found it hard to say his name because…well she had to admit he was very good looking. He actually reminded her of Nightwing, the future Robin.

"So how's it hangin'?"

"Well nothing is really hanging at the moment, but I wish to ask you, if you and the other Titans would like to join us for a Halloween party?"

A faint 'yes' could be heard in the background. Starfire tilted her head to try and see who it was (Obviously she can't).

"Erm…who was that?"

"I think it was Spe-"

"Hey Star!"

"Oh hello Speedy. I trust you are well?"

"Who? Oh me yeah I'm go-"

"Hola senorita Starfire!"

"Err Hoe-la Mas and er Menos"

"Move over you little-"

Speedy pushed Mas and Menos out of screen view, but was pushed by Bumblebee.

"Hey girl. So is this the same party my Sparky was talkin' about?"

"Yes it would!" Starfire got a little over excited about the fact that Cyborg and Bee were going out (Seeing as she said MY Sparky). She loved the idea of two people admitting their love for each other. She (Along with everyone else in this world) wished that Raven and Beast Boy would get together. Even thought they're totally different, but opposites do attract.

Starfire only wished that she was brave enough to tell Robin how she felt about him. She loved everything about him. Everything there was to love about him. His hair was the darkest black she had ever seen, she liked it more when it wasn't gelled into a spike. Starfire did once catch him in the shower, accidentally. She was looking for him and heard a noise coming from the bathroom and didn't realise he was in the shower until it was too late. It wasn't a bad thing though.

Star didn't see his…err…well you know his 'thing', but did get to see his very toned chest and abs which are normally hidden under his uniform. His mask added a sort of mystery to him, but she longed to see his eyes more then she loved him. If it was possible.

"Starrrfirrre, Starrrfirrre" a dream like voice interrupted Starfire's thoughts.

"Hmmmmm"

"STAR!"

"Yes? Oh hello Speedy…were is Bumblebee?"

"Oh err she needed to err do some investigating on a bad guy…I think"

"That's good…I think. Robin tells us that loo-"

"Starfire can I ask you something?"

"Yes friend Speedy you may"

"Well… I…wanted to tell you something about us being friends"

"You…you do not wish to be friends anymore?"

"No Star I actually want-"

"Hey Speedy"

"Hey Robin" There was a hint of anger in Speedy's voice.

"Hello Robin. Speedy please continue with what you were asking"

"What! Oh never mind it's not important"

"_Looks like I arrived just in time"_ Robin thought.

"Ok, we shall see you on the 30th. The day before the party?"

"Yeah sure I'll tell the team later"

"Goodbye friend Speedy" Starfire left the phone room.

"See ya Speedy" Robin was about to hang up when

"Robin can we talk?"

Well there you have the 2nd chapter. Review plllllllllleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee I accept flames. Bad things can lead to good.


	3. Man Speak

Hey everybody. Wow 3rd chapter already. I'm writing the sixth chapter at the mo so I'm still ahead. I'm going to try and put a chapter up every Sunday, so I have a week to write a new one. Blame homework and year 10 stupid year. **Also can someone please tell me how you get the lines in between the Author's words and the story please thanx.** Toodles!

**Recap: _"Robin can we talk?"_** (In this chapter when it's like _this _it's Robin's thoughts OK?)

"Yeah sure"

"It's about Starfire"

_Uh oh. He better not be thinking about asking her to the party._

"What about her?"

"Well I know, well everyone knows you and her are close..."

_Goddamit! He still likes her! I should have known. Wait a minute what did he just say?_

"…I just wondered-"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything going on between you and her?"

"Err…well…err…no"

"Really. Wow, I thought y-"

"You thought what?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I kinda like her and I was gunna as-"

"You do?"

"Yeah. Why?"

_Holy crap! Why now, why not after I tell her how **I **feel about her. Hehe then he would feel like such an idiot. Star would be like 'I love Robin not you, and is sooooo sexy and your not'. Hehe. Well I hope she would love me and think I was sexy._

"Well it's just th-"

"Hey if your gunna make a move then I'll back off no prob-"

"No, no I wasn't its just…"

_Think Robin think. You're the Boy Wonder for Christ's sake!_

"…dating within the team isn't a good idea"

_Oh well done that was convincing!_

"Well were not in the same team so. Plus we would be able to see each other she could fly over here and I could drive there. Speedy you're theman!"

"Wait! No I-"

"Thanks Robin, c'ya never wanna be ya"

"Wait Speedy!"

Robin was to late Speedy was gone

"SHIT!"

Well what did you think? I quite like this chapter. Just for info I think I'll be able to make this minimum of 10 chapters, I've kinda a rough idea for each chapter. **_Review Review Review!_**


	4. Costume Drama

Hi everybody! I have a lot of thank yous to say this week and they are: (Drum roll)

**Falyn angel, Kori Grayson, CatGirl R and S fan, Daydreamer212, PhantomWriter92, Ave plateada, Kingina clinque, Banana Fritz, Pozest-Illusion, StarfireAngel55, Malonami and PnkBubblzSavi. **Toodles Punky Starfire

_tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

It was now the 10th October (A/N: That's my friend Clare's birthday BTW). The Teen Titans have been busy making their costumes. We join them now in the T.V room. On the sofa sat from left to right was Beast Boy, then Cyborg, then Robin and sitting next to him Starfire then finally Raven at the end.

"I'm gunna soooo cool in this costume…I'll defiantly win 1st prize in the comp" Beast Boy said beaming at a big piece of black cloth"

Raven looked up from her book. She wasn't making her costume as she had already finished hers, it only took 30 minutes using her powers. Starfire helped with the measurements though and also went with her to choose material. Raven took Starfire's measurements, but Raven was surprised when Starfire didn't buy any fabric. Even if Raven had a couple of nightmares about it, she wanted to help Starfire choose between the baby pink and holiday purple cloth (A/N: I don't know if that's a real colour, but I had a tropical pad in front of me which was purple so). Raven asked her why but Starfire just said 'I have my reasons'.

"Beast Boy vampires are dead so they would be _very _cool. Also since when was there a costume competition anyway?"

"I dunno, just something to make me put more of an effort in to my costume I guess"

"I could help you"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Raven. Raven noticed this and tried to think of something that wouldn't sound as nice.

"Ya know. Just in case you…run out of ideas or something"

_What the hell was that! It didn't sound mean at all!_

"Thanks Rae. That would be err nice"

Raven stood up and put her hood on.

"I'm going to my room. I need to meditate"

She walked over to the door and left. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all looked at Beast Boy. Cyborg suddenly came out of shock.

"What the hell just happened?"

Followed by Starfire.

"I believe Raven said something 'cheery'. Correct?"

Followed by Robin.

"Yeah that was erm strange"

"Yeah it wasn't like her at all. It was more like the happy Raven me and Cyborg met in that mirror thing"

"Uh oh" said Cyborg

"What?"

"I think someone has got a wittle crush on our Beast Boy"

"She so does not have a crush on me!"

"Really…prove it" a smirking Cyborg said

"Prove it? How could I prove it? She's always in her room meditating, keeping her emotions secure. Cuz ya know what happens when she doesn't control her emotions"

Robin caught on to what Cyborg was trying to make Beast Boy say.

"I don't tell me"

"Well things sorta blow up and melt n stuff. That's why she always talks with no emotion" He stood up. "Hey I know what you're trying to make me say!"

"Yeah-what?" Cyborg said trying not to laugh

"You're trying to make me say nice things about Raven and say that I like her an-" Beast Boy slapped a hand over his mouth, regretting what he just said.

"Awww man. I'm going to my room"

"Make sure you don't bump into Raven. We don't want you two making out in the halls, do we now" Cyborg just managed to shout it just before BB left.

10 minutes later, after BB's little shout out. Cyborg stood up.

"Well I think I might go and call Bee. See how she and the others are doing, I might find out what there're going as too"

Cyborg left the T.V room and took his toolbox with him. He decided to make hologram rings again, like he did when he needed to sneak into the H.I.V.E'S secret base (A/N: Deception), instead of wearing a costume. He left Robin watching T.V (No one had any idea of where his costume was) and still sitting next to him, Starfire reading a costume book.

_I wonder what she's planning to go as…Maybe a Playboy Bunny _(A/N: Sorry StarfireAngel55 I couldn't resist). _Nah she probably doesn't even know what one is._

Robin leaned over so he could see what Starfire was looking at. She hadn't turned the page in ages. Starfire just hid the page with the back of the book. Robin did this or another 5 minutes.

"Robin can you please stop trying to see what I am reading. I don't want to tell anyone, what I'm going as for a reason"

"Oh yeah…what?" Robin said with a smirk

"Robin, you really are too easy"

"Huh?"

"I know what you are trying to do and it won't work. Goodbye"

Starfire shut the book with a sharp snap and stood up. She started walking over to the doors when…

"Star wait!"

She turned around and was now facing Robin. _Please let him say he loves me please, please, plleeaassee._

"Starfire…I…"

Haha cliff-hanger. **Review please. **Yay I love you all!


	5. Will You?

Hi everybody. Loads of people to thank for reviewing and for adding me to their fav authors list and 'Halloween Hearts' to their fav story lists (yay!). Thank you:

**StafireAngel55, Starfire fanny, Lunar Ice Dancer, Pozest-Illusion, Loaned, Smilyne, Malonami, Iuz the old, Sexylilsis, CatGirl R and S fan, Falyn angel, SarSoSweet, Teenyugiohpotterphantom, Ave plateada, DannyPhantom's chik, YRProcks66, Hydra Sprite, The winds, dbzfan2004, Hiei rox my sox, Banana Fritz, Salorgirl **_and_** Ice cream luver. **Thank you allz!

**Recap: **_"Starfire…I…"_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Chapter 5: **_Will you?_

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked again with hope in her heart.

"I…I was…err wondering if…if you wanted to go to the party with me?"

_Yes he asked me, oh thank the Earthly Lord. Yes, yes, yes…_

"I would be honoured"

Robin ran over to Starfire and picked her up in a big bear hug. Bigger than her own. He then realised what he was doing and dropped her. Robin turned a deep red and scratched hi head nervously.

"I assume you are happy about my acceptance, yes?"

"Err...yeah I guess so. So erm…should I meet you on the tower roof say…6:40?"

"Robin, why should we meet on the roof if we live in the same home and are going to the same place?"

"Err…I don't know maybe to…err…maybe talk a bit before we go or something"

"Well then yes that would be fine. Friend Robin" Starfire seemed to have a smirk appear across her face as she said this. She walked out of the lounge, as soon as the doors slid shut behind her, she did a little Tamaranian victory dance and flew off to her room. Little did she know, she was being watched by a little, green fly. Beast Boy. He morphed back into his human form.

"Awww man. Now I'm the only person in this stupid tower, that doesn't have a stupid date**! _Now hang on Beast Boy. There is another person in this tower that doesn't have a date._** "Who? Cyborg's going with Bumblebee, Robin and Starfire are going together and Raven's goi-" **_Exactly, Raven. _**"What! Raven! What are you talking about!" **_Raven, ask Raven. You know you like her, so the only bad thing that could happen is she turns you down. _**(A/N: Is it just me, or is the only bad thing that could happen in this world, is that you get turned down!).

"Fine I'll do it!"

Beast Boy walked to Raven's room, and looked at her door. He hesitantly knocked on the door. There was a bit of noise, but then footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door. It opened and then the metal door was replaced with Raven.

"Yes?"

"Err…hi"

"What do you want?"

"I…erm sorta wondered if you…erm…wanted to go to the party with me? Just as friends though"

Beast Boy quickly covered his face with his hands, just in case Raven did something.

"Sure" said Raven, as if it was no big deal.

"Really! I mean…are you sure 'cuz if cou-"

"Beast Boy really…it's ok"

"Good, thanks. I was kinda hoping you would say yes, so I could talk to someone at the party. Cy and Bee will be to busy with each other to notice me, and now Robin and Star are going together, they'll be smooching and dancing the night away."

"What about Speedy and Aqualad?"

"Them! Are you kidding me! Speedy will be chasing after Starfire and Aqualad will try and be the hero again."

"And Mos e Menos?"

"Don't get me stated on them! I'm leaving now!"

"You do that Beast Boy"

"See ya Rae. Hope you're gunna make your outfit extra special for me" He said raising and lowering his eyebrows. He walked off to his room. Suddenly the light outside her room exploded, sending sparks everywhere. **Raven, control yourself.**_ I think she's coping quite well actually. _

"Shut up both of you" She turned ready to go into her room. "Wait a minute…Robin and Starfire… finally"


	6. Destroying East

Hey ho readers. I can't believe it's the 6th chapter already 'sob' my story is growing up so fast 'sob'. Thank you all my reviewers and readers much appreciated. Well here it is…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 6: **_Destroying East_

It's the 30th October, the day before the Halloween party. The Titans East should be arriving any minute now 'knock knock'…I think that's them now.

Starfire flew to the giant, metal doors and opened the left one slightly. She smiled and opened the door fully.

"Friends you are here at last!"

Bumble was the first to step in, she was hugged or nearly suffocated by Starfire and said 'Hi' to the rest of the Titans as they arrived.

"Hey Sparky"

Cyborg blushed a _very _deep red. "Hey Bee". She grabbed his hand and dragged him off into the darkness to who knows where, to do who knows what. Aqualad came in next carrying a lot of suitcases. Starfire hugged him like she hugged Bee.

"Nice 'gasp' to 'gasp' see 'gasp' you to 'gasp'" He managed to say. Starfire let go of him as Robin came over.

"Let me take those" Robin offered taking the suitcases and walking off to the lounge.

"Hi" Aqualad turned round to see Raven stood in front of him and Beast Boy next to her with an angry looking face.

"Beast Boy are you ok?"

"Yep never better" Beast Boy replied with a false smile. Aqualad looked at Raven.

"Sooooo…you lookin forward to this party then?"

"Well…"

Finally Speedy strutted in and looked around 'inspecting' the place until he saw Starfire.

"Hey Star"

"Oh hello friend Speedy"

A few minutes past until Robin came back from the lounge. He studied the area and saw Beast Boy (who had finally given up his 'no talking to Aqualad' rebellion) and Raven speaking to (take a wild guess) Aqualad. Then he saw Speedy and Starfire in _deep_ conversation. Speedy was very close to Starfire and it looked like they were about to get real friendly. Robin then remembered him and Speedy's little 'talk'.

He quickly walked past Raven, Beast Boy and Aqualad (who were now leaving and stopped next to Speedy and Starfire.

"Hey Speedy. Great to see ya. Hey where's Mas and Menos. Don't you just love those little guys?" Robin said very quickly. Star and Speedy just Stared at him.

"Erm…nice to see you to Rob. Err…Mas and Menos have got a really bad cold and, decided to stay back and look after the tower. Robin looked at Starfire and saw a look on her face he had never seen before. It was a mixture of angry, dumbfounded, pleading and shocked. The trio stood in silence, until Starfire broke it.

"Speedy…may I please talk to Robin…_alone" _she emphasised the last word. Speedy looked at Starfire, then Robin, then back to Starfire.

"Sure no problem Star…I'll go find the others" Speedy strutted off into the darkness

"Robin why do you not like Speedy?" Her head was down and there was anger in her voice.

"I…I do like Speedy it's just-"

"Robin you do not like Speedy and I wish to know why" Starfire looked up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well…err you see…erm" Robin took a deep breath "I don't like Speedy because he likes you in a sorta…annoying way" he looked at his feet.

-Silence-

"So" Starfire began "You don't like Speedy because he likes me". Robin nodded his head in 'yes' motion.

"Well then. I do not wish to be friends with a-a-a jealous krugle kork!"

Robin's head snapped up. Starfire wasn't there, he turned around and saw the ends of her crimson locks, just before they disappeared into the darkness.

"Shit! Not again!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That's it. I don't really like this chapter that much. I might be able to update for sometime, I've loads of homework and I'm not really in the mood for writing.


	7. Parties, pumpkins and punches: Part one

Hi sorry I couldn't update I didn't finish this chapter until about 3 minutes ago and I started it 3 weeks ago. Anywayz thank you all my reviewers and complimenters. So here it is chapter 7.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Chapter 7: Parties, pumpkins and punches part one_

It was now the day of the party. Robin hasn't spoken to Starfire since her little out burst (if you can call it that). Every time he tried to talk to her, she just turned away or she would just ignore him. All the other Titans had noticed this. Raven was walking to the lounge, and saw Robin going to his room. This was her chance to ask what the hell was going on.

"Hey Robin"

"Oh…hi Raven" Robin replied emotionlessly

"You know…you and Star…have kinda been acting strange around each"

"Really…I haven't noticed"

"Oh come on Robin! You haven't spoken to each other all day today and yesterday! What's going on?"

"Arrrrgh! Fine. A couple of weeks ago I had a talk with Speedy and he said that he liked Star more than a friend"

"Yeah…and that would make Starfire not talk to you for two days because…"

"Well yesterday when Titans East arrived I saw Speedy and Starfire getting really close and I sorta felt…jealous and well, when you guys left I made a fool of myself and said some stuff that made Star a bit angry at me"

"Mmmm yeah but…why would Speedy and Starfire talking intimately make you jealous?"

"Well I…err I erm…like Starfire in a more than friends way…the same as Speedy does. Actually no I like more than he does a _lot _more"

"Finally! At least one of you said, thank God!"

"Err Raven"

"See ya Robin"

"Ok…bye Raven"

Raven carried on walking to the lounge. She told everyone (minus Robin, Starfire and Speedy) what was going on. Robin walked to his room and flopped on his bed, his thoughts drifted to Starfire.

'Why does she make me feel like this? Why! She's just so…so _perfect_. Everything about her is just perfect. But why does she stick up for Speedy? Stupid arrow-throwing-ponce. YAWN. Wow I'm tired' Robin looked at his clock it read 15:45. 'Guess I could take a quick nap. He set the alarm and rolled onto his side, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

A green-gloved hand smacked the alarm off. Robin opened his eyes lazily and looked at his alarm 18:00. 'Woah! I over slept…if that's possible'. Robin got up and walked to the bathroom. He locked the door, turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. The Boy Wonder took off his uniform and mask and stepped in. When he finished he dried himself with a blue towel, he chucked his uniform down the clothes chute.

Walking back to his room, Robin wondered if Starfire was still going to meet him on the roof. 'Probably not, she must hate me now. Wouldn't hurt to still go up there'. Robin stepped into his room and got his costume out of his closet. 'I thought this costume would be a good idea SIGH not any more'

He dried his hair and decided not to gel but leave it down to add more effect to the costume (and as a new look). Ten minutes later Robin stepped out of his room, but not as The Boy Wonder…but as Prince Charming. His outfit was a blue Stuart era themed jacket, white shirt, black knee boots and beige trousers tucked into his boots (A/N: I was thinking sort of like Chad Michael Murry's in 'Cinderella story' and his hair is like when it is wet…but dry). He looked at his watch. 18:30.

"Better get moving" he said aloud. He started walking through the corridors and hallways and up the stairs until he met the roof's metal door. He opened it and what he saw…well…lets just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yay 7th chapter. Reviews pllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee. I have a short story so I might put that up soon.

Punky Starfire

XXXX


	8. Parties, pumpkins and punches: Part two

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. I've just been really busy with school work and my head has been a bit mixed up recently aaanywayz thank you all my reviewers you keep me alive (well you don't really I keep me alive by breathing hehe). Now on with the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Recap: He opened it and what he saw…well…let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight._

There it was. One of the few things that Robin would hate to see everyday. He had never seen anything like it before. Nothing had made his blood boil more than his parent's death.

There she was. Crying, just crying. His beloved Starfire was crying.

"Starfire..."

Starfire jumped up, wiping her tears away. "Oh Robin…I did not hear you come up". Robin ran over to her and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"Star what's wrong?"

"Friend…friend Speedy, well he is not my friend anymore. He …he…"

"He what?"

"He came up here with me and he said that you…that you hated me and that you wanted me to meet you up here so you could tell me that you didn't want me on the team anymore"

"Oh no, oh no no no Star I wouldn't…I mean I didn't want to meet you up here to tell to leave the team"

Starfire let go of Robin and held her hands together in front of her.

"That is what I thought. So I told Speedy that you would never do a thing like that, then he…he." Starfire started sobbing.

"What did he do Star?"

"He kissed me." That was it. Robin now had a _really _good excuse to hit Speedy now. He turned around, fists clenched and he walked towards the door.

"Robin please…he is not worth it. I am fine now. Let us enjoy the party."

"Ok" Robin turned around to look at Starfire. "But tomo…tomorowrow…"

Robin had now actually looked at what Starfire was wearing. She had a pale pink sleeveless dress on, with matching pumps. The dress finished just about where her uniform skirt did. The hem was cut so it looked worn; her hair was in a high ponytail and was tied with a fuchsia pink flower. She had on a thin layer of lip gloss on a long with a little bit of lilac eye shadow on. She also had a pair of shimmering pink wings on. She was going as a fairy.

"You look amazing Star"

"Ummm thank you Robin" She walked up to him so she was really close. "And I mean thank you for everything. You have been a great friend to me since I first arrived on Earth."

"You're welcome" robin leaned in closer to Starfire and she mirrored his actions. Their noses touched and then…SLAM!

"Yo! You two lovebirds! The party is starting and minute now and we're not even there yet!"

Starfire and Robin jumped apart and blushed a deeper red than Starfire's hair.

"Ha, very funny Cyborg and we're coming."

The drive to the party was short and silent. The sexual tension between the Titans was just…whoa. Once they got there, they could see each others outfits more clearly.

Cyborg was Frankenstein. His hologram was just the same as the one in the movie. Bumblebee was a Hula girl. She had on a grass skirt, a yellow bikini top, an orange flower in her hair and another one tied to her left wrist.

Raven was going as a witch. She wore a black elbow-length sleeve dress on that went down to her knees. It was a low V-neck so she put a skull and cross bones brooch at the point, so nothing would come out and say hello. She had on a lot of black eye make-up on and had on a pair of black heels. Beast Boy had a black tuxedo on with a red silk waistcoat, white shirt, black tie and _very_ shiny, black leather shoes on. He dyed his hair black for more effect as he was going as a vampire.

Aqualad went as Zorro. He had the exact same outfit on that Antonio Banderas wore in the film. He also tied his hair into a neat ponytail. Speedy thought carefully about his costume, he wanted to relate to who or what he was going as. He was a good archer and was good looking so, who else was a _very _good archer and was _very _good looking. Robin Hood of course. He had on green tights and green shorts. His shirt and shoes were a darker green. He also had on a green pointed hat which had a small, red feather sticking out. Speedy kept his mask on like Robin and also wore his bow and arrows.

"Come on let's go already!" cried Beast Boy

They walked in being greeted by many of Jump City's officials. They settled in taking their seats. The food soon arrived and everyone began to eat. Whilst eating Robin took his time at looking at the decorations. The walls were red and were covered with witches, pumpkins, bats, ghost's anything to do with Halloween.

Gradually the background music that was playing got louder and played faster music. Cyborg asked Bee to dance and she said yes. Aqualad and Speedy were asked by fans and agreed to dance with them. Raven, after much persuasion and pleading from beast Boy, she finally said yes. Everyone was dancing and having fun, everyone except Starfire and Robin.

"Robin, do you not like the moving of the body to the music?"

"Errrrr…I do like dancing Star it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing. Star would you like to dance?"

"Oh yes Robin! I would love to dance with you!"

Robin got up and took Starfire's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. The music was fast but then changed to a slow moving song. Robin froze, he had no idea what to do. He knew how to dance, but with Starfire he just forgot. Starfire took the uncomfortable situation into her own hands. She put Robin's hands on her waist and put her arms around his neck. They began to sway gently to the music.

"Thank you for saving me back there"

"You are welcome Robin, but why did you freeze?"

"I…I don't know. It was like I knew how to slow dance but then I just…forgot"

"Was it because of me?"

Robin looked into Starfire's eyes. He had the chance to tell her how he felt, he would do it now.

"Yeah Star. It was you, because you make me feel-"

"May I cut in?"

Robin and Starfire turned their heads to see Speedy Standing next to them looking smug.

"No" Robin said firmly

"I wasn't asking you Boy Blunder" Speedy Spat

"Robin's answer is my answer…no"

"Oh come on Star you can't still be mad at me" Speedy reached out to touch Starfire but Robin smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch her!" shouted Robin

"Oh you're gunna regret that Robin"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dun dun dur na. What is going to happen next? Oh and just so you're in the know a ponce is a boy who acts _really_ feminine not gay just really girly.


	9. The Final Chapter

I am really really, really, really, really, really, really, _really _sorry that I haven't updated. I've had writers block, homework, other people's problems and boys so I have forgotten my reviewers, but thank you to all of you who reviewed.

I had 10 chapters in mind but I decided to skip one chapter so here it is the final chapter of Halloween Hearts…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin woke to be blinded by the sun's rays that entered the room he was in. It wasn't his room but he recognised it. The medical room of Titans Tower.

How did he get here? Why is he in here? And why does it feel like ten people are on top of him?

He lifted his hand up to put it on the source of pain, but felt something else that wasn't part of his own body. It was soft and silky, he caught a scent of it…pineapple and strawberries. He lifted his head to see red. It was Starfire. She was sleeping with her arms folded on his chest and her head buried within them. Robin tried to sit up without waking Starfire, he failed.

"Oh Robin you are awake" Starfire yawned

"Yeah…sorry about waking you"

"It's fine, I'll go and get our friends and tell them you have awakened"

"No! No…I mean I have to…to…"

"To what?"

"To ask you something. Well two things really"

"Okay…ask what you must"

Starfire sat up on the chair she was sitting in and clasped her hands in her lap and looked at Robin. Robin tried to think of something other than what he was going to originally ask her.

"Err…well…erm…oh right erm how did I end up in here?"

"Oh you had a fight with Speedy three weeks ago and-"

"Three weeks ago!"

"Yes Speedy and you fought and we managed to break you apart and we were about to leave, but Speedy threw one of his arrows at your back…you have been in the unconscious-ness since then"

"Oh wow…I don't remember that. But hey at least I've woken up now. If you could go get the rest of the team then-"

"You wanted to ask me **two **questions"

"Oh right yeah…well this is kinda hard for me to say"

_I have to say this now or I'll never be able to say it again. Maybe she'll say yes because I've been knocked out for almost a month._

"Well I just wanted to say…sorry ask you if you wanted to…to…"

"To?"

"To be my…girlfriend?"

"Your _girlfriend_?"

"Yes my girlfriend"

Starfire jumped into the air and landed gently on Robin's stomach, her legs on either side.

"Oh Robin I would love to be you girlfriend!"

"Thanks Star…but if you're only doing it because-"

"I love you?"

"Because you what?"

"I am being your girlfriend because I love you"

"I love you too Star"

Starfire leaned in on Robin putting her hands behind his neck. He put his hands on her waist and they kissed gently on the lips. Robin felt passion and excitement bubble up inside him, so he decided he wanted more. He licked her lips for entry. Starfire was confused at first, but then remembered reading in one of her many Earth magazines what he wanted. She happily accepted and opened her mouth ready for his tongue to battle hers.

Someone should have witnessed that moment, and someone did. That someone was actually three people. Three people who go the names of Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy, they watched this moment via security cam.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Once again I'm sorry for not updating but I've finally finished it YAY!


End file.
